For all the right reasons
by Water-star
Summary: She's thinks she can go it alone, she's selfless, she's dedicated to her duties, she likes that stupid rabbit... there's so many things that Ichigo Kurosaki hates about Rukia, and yet, despite all of her flaws, he stills finds himself falling for her...


Wow, its been a long time since I've posted up a fanfiction and not only that, but a_ Bleach_ one. Man, the readers from my _Evangelion_ fics are gonna kick my ass considering that I haven't updated in 3-4 years. O.O

Obviously, this is my first _Bleach_ fanfiction so I'm a bit nervous. If some of the characters are OOC, then please drop me a review and let me know because I do want to improve as a writer.

Disclaimer: Oh if only it were so! I don't own _Bleach_; neither the manga or anime and if I did I would've had IshiHime occurring already, after all, who can resist a nerd & hot girl duo? Lol!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>He hates how she thinks that she can do <em>_**everything**__ on her own. _

_Because, really, she can't - and Ichigo isn't saying that she's incompetent, nor doubting her abilities as both a person and a shinigami whatsoever (he'd only end up with a broken rib otherwise), but rather due to past experiences. Like, for example: the time she had tried to take on that hollow who had tried to kill Chad, even though they __**both knew **__that she had not yet recovered her own powers. Ichigo can still remember how pissed (and worried) he was when he witnessed the trail of fresh blood stained against concrete, ('That better not be yours', he vaguely remembers thinking) following that trail leading all the way to the raven-haired girl, who looked like she was barely conscious._

**_"I thought that there was no need to worry since you promised that you weren't gonna screw this up."_**

**_"Fool, that's something you're suppose to say when you're actually worried about me."_**

**_"Yeah, guess you're right."_**

_The next time had been at his mother's grave-site when that shinigami what's-his-name, (the one with the funny hat and liked having naps?), tried to apprehend Rukia and force her to return to Soul Society. Of course, Ichigo being Ichigo, rushed to her side without any acknowledgment of the severity of her situation and soon discovered the damn midget had forgotten to mention that it was a friggin' __**felony **__to give shinigami powers to a human being. Maybe if she had told him earlier, instead keeping quiet and thinking she can solve the dilemma on her __**own**__, he wouldn't have blatantly declared it in front Saidou (that's his name!) and ran the risk of Rukia being ratted out. _

_Then, she had the damn nerve trying to get him to back out when the special unit shinigami unsheathed his zanpaktou, claiming that it was her fight - her problem._

_**"What can you do unarmed?" **__he retorted at that moment, annoyed that she would say something so blatantly idiotic. Fortunately, (or perhaps unfortunately - it really depended on perspective), the fight was cut promptly after the Grand Fisher's appearance. Though thinking about it now, if it hadn't been for that damn hollow showing up then Saidou wouldn't have graciously departed and given his word to protect Rukia's secret. _

_So, after those two encounters Ichigo had thought that Rukia would've learnt her lesson and have realised to ask for help the next time she found herself in a pinch. But nooooo, instead, she decided to do the most fucking moronic thing that only Rukia would think was a clever idea, and ran away; leaving him behind with no proper good-bye when they both knew that Soul Society was hot on her trail. She was practically screaming: "COME SAVE ME!"_

_**"Rukia went to the trouble of leaving by herself to keep you out of it. All you had to do was sit quietly at home, but instead you came after her."**_

_She should've known that she wasn't strong enough to fend for herself and to do so would only get herself killed. _

_**What can you do unarmed?**__ Was the one question that always burned his mind, laid heavy on his tongue, lodged itself so tightly into the back of his throat and begging for release - oh how he wanted to ask Rukia that question again each time he heard her begging for him to retreat. _

_Idiot, always worrying about Ichigo's well being when she should be thinking of herself._

_**"Just try moving one step... Just try coming after me... I... I will NEVER forgive you!"**_

_She DEFINITELY should've known that Ichigo wasn't going to let this slide. _

_**"Ichigo..."**_

_**"What? After coming so far, you're not going to tell me to retreat now, are you?"**_

_**"But..."**_

_But most importantly: Rukia should've known that it didn't matter how seriously injured, or how badly cut and bruised his body may have been, or how many bones would've gotten broken, or how much agony he would be forced to endure - he would keep going. _

_**"I'm not going anywhere. Stop kidding around. I've come this far to save you. I'm not gonna care if you say that you want to be executed. Even if I have to drag you out, I'm rescuing you. From now on, all your opinions will be dismissed. Got it, idiot?"**_

_Never for a single moment had the orange-haired boy falter, or hesitate, or question his motives on his quest to rescue Rukia. Never did he allow anyone else to voice their opinion (Ikkaku, Renji, Byakuya, etc, etc) on how absurd it was to even consider saving Rukia from execution - how it seemed impossible to take on the whole of Soul Society with only five people and a talking cat, or how delusional he was to believe that he could take on all of the captains and their lieutenants if it meant ensuring Rukia's freedom. Even Yoruichi-san was skeptical at the thought of him achieving bankai in less than a day. But, none of that mattered. For Ichigo all those facts, probabilities, percentages were useless._

_He would keep moving until he found her ... _

_**"I thought I told you: all your opinions are rejected."**_

_...and to remind her..._

_**"This is the second time. And this time..." **_

_...that whenever she was in his arms... _

_**"I'm here to save you, Rukia."**_

_Ichigo would always keep her safe & sound._

_Yes, Ichigo truly does hate it when Rukia feels that she cannot tell him or thinks that she has no other option other than to go it alone. He hates it, because when she __**does**__ try, it only throws her into more danger than necessary, and Ichigo has to go rescue her. Not that he's complaining or resents doing so, after all, he __**wants**__ to protect her- it's just that if he had a choice, he'd rather she'd be out of harm's way permanently._

_But asking Rukia to turn around and run away from the face of danger is like asking Ichigo to dye his hair black. _

_Yeah, like __**that's**__ gonna happen._

* * *

><p>"Isane-san! Isane-san!"<p>

Upon hearing her name being called out, the Fourth division vice-captain stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, surprised to discover that the person calling for her was no other than the infamous substitute shinigami himself, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-san?" she said, as the young man bolted over to where she was standing. Concern quickly kicked in as she watched the orange-haired teen nearly keel over from exhaustion; he was only still standing because he had removed most of his weight from his upper body by bending forward and resting his hands against his thighs. Watching him take deep breaths and his flustered features, Isane asked worriedly: "Are you okay?"

After finally finding whom he was looking for, Kurosaki quickly corrected himself and straightened up. Looking directly into the lavender-haired woman's eyes, he got straight to the point. "Rukia..." Straight-away Isane knew where this conversation was going. "...got into a fight with her zanpaktou. She was badly injured and I wasn't there to help. Is she here? Is she alright?"

The vice-captain couldn't help but smile to the young human; who despite bearing a persona which she would've described as the "bad-boy", Ichigo Kurosaki had a lot of great qualities. He was strong, compassionate and determined were some of the few traits she detected upon her first encounter with him on Soukyoku hill. _He is a kind person,_ she thought back then, knowing that he did not wish to bring harm others despite being branded as the enemy, or attacked by those with the resolve to cut him down. He was good to Hanataro as well and gained the seventh-seater's respect and admiration. Truth be told, he managed to gain _everyone's_ respect - although most of them would mostly likely deny it.

So to watch this tough-as-nails guy constantly worrying about the safety and welfare of Rukia Kuchiki, whom Isane has always viewed to be a well mannered, calm & responsible young woman _(not to mention only half of Ichigo's size...)_

Needless to say, the female lieutenant found Kurosaki's concern for the petite noblewoman to be incredibly endearing.

_Kuchiki-san is a lucky woman to have someone like Ichigo Kurosaki looking out for her. _Isane thought to herself, and yet it left her with a pang of envy, and perhaps, the smallest amount of loneliness too. However, rationality quickly banished those negative feelings and promptly reminded the lavender-haired lieutenant that there were more pressing matters at hand.

After the whole Arrancar scenario, the final showdown in Karakura town and Aizen being sealed away, everyone thought that they would be free to breathe a sigh of relief and enjoy some peace & quiet.

Unfortunately, fate had others plans and now all of Soul Society was facing one of its gravest disasters since the Bounto assault. There's a new enemy about; the Zanpaktou have rebelled against their masters, Commander-General has gone missing, Captain Kuchiki has vanished without a trace, most of Seireitei was in shambles, their resources were scarce - everything was going from bad to worse in every passing moment and while Isane did not wish to jinx the situation, she wondered if things really could get _any worse._

"Not to worry," she reassured the orange-haired teen. "Someone brought in her less than an hour ago and I've already examined her injuries. Fortunately, most of them are simple bruises," although it was most likely because Orihime Inoue had already tended to her. "I'll take you to her room."

She must have said the right thing, because the young human exhaled a sigh of relief and allowed his body to release the pent-up tension. With a grin, he said, "I'm glad to hear that. Thank you."

Isane smiled in response. "No problem at all. Come on, I'll show you where she is."

Even though the walk itself only took a matter of minutes, the lavender-haired female was certain that for Kurosaki, it was taking longer than necessary. She could almost hear him saying _'Finally!'_ when they reached to the door of their destination. Knowing that she might be in the way, she spoke: "I have other patients I need to tend to so I won't be back for hour or so."

The teen nodded, grateful for the opportunity. Grabbing the door knob, Kurosaki was about to push it open-

"However," Isane interrupted, stopping the young man dead in his tracks.

While she would allow the two shinigami some privacy, her duty would always come first, and so it was only fair to give Kurosaki-san a warning should she suspect any sort of disruption, albeit accidentally. "She will have to stay in the infirmary and rest for a couple of days. Kuchiki-san has been through a lot recently. With battling in Hueco Mundo, the Amagai-taicho incident and now this; her body is exhausted and her reiastu is suffering as a result."

"Yeah," he chuckled out hollowly. "I wouldn't be surprised."

With the mixture of pain, longing and melancholy embedded in his face as he gazed at the wooden, Isane realised her words had been unnecessary. _After all, she's been stationed to Karakura town until further notice. _And from what she vaguely remembers hearing, they live together. _So they would be by each others' side everyday, fighting along side one another... _so Kurosaki-san would know better than anybody else in Seireitei; he was all too aware of Kuchiki's condition.

Although, it was none of her business and knew that she shouldn't interfere, the vice-captain stop herself from defending Kuchiki-san. "But it can't be helped, unfortunately. We're in battle and everyone is doing the best they can. Kuchiki-san is a good shinigami, and a strong person. She's dedicated to her duty. From what I've seen, Kuchiki-san, is someone who once set their mind to something, can't be stopped. Even if it's against everyone's beliefs or opinions, or is scorned by others, Rukia Kuchiki is a soldier. She'll keep moving forward, even if she has to go it alone."

_That was the wrong to say,_ she thought regretfully, a moment later. The blue-eyed shinigami only said what she did because she felt sorry for the peculiar duo and didn't want a fight occurring between them. It seem to be working, as the orange-haired male seem to relax, baring a small smile which she could've described as _(dare she say it?)_ almost loving. However, the instant those innocent words _"go it alone"_ escaped her lips, it erased all her good efforts and twisted Kurosaki's lovely smile more into a grimace.

Somehow, Isane knew that she had just dug herself a grave. Kuchiki-san's, for that matter.

A grim look flashed through Kurosaki's eyes. "Ah," he agreed with a curt nod, opening the door and stepped into the entrance. From a distance, the Fourth division lieutenant could make out Kuchiki's sleeping form. She looked so lovely, so delicate, so at peace; almost like a princess waiting for her prince. Looking at her like this, Isane could feel her heart going out to the young human.

"That's Rukia for you." He finished with, clenching his fist tightly before stepping forward and closing the door behind him.

Isane couldn't help but wonder what was going through the young man's mind at the moment, and whether or not she was partially to blame for whatever would come next. Maybe she shouldn't have intervened, maybe she should have keep her mouth shut. She knew that Kurosaki was worried enough as it is, and her putting her own two cents worth was like adding fuel to a fire.

Even though she was trying to appease the troubled teen, somehow Isane felt as though she had just made matters worse. _Guess I was wrong,_ she thought, somewhat tiredly._ Things **can** get worse._

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Worth continuing? Yes, I'm sure that some of you feel unsatisfied with non-IchiRuki action, but this is somewhat of a drabblemissing scenes sort of series. This fiction is based through Ichigo's point of view on his feelings towards Rukia.

Just letting you know, I prefer following through with the anime series, although I am up-to-date with the manga - but I love the anime, something about those filler arcs adds more depth to_ Bleach_ _(PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!)_ So the "Amagai-taicho" reference is from _Season 9 - The New Captain Shusuke Amagai_. And the zanpaktou rebellion? Well that's _Season 13 - Zanpakuto ~ The Alternate Tale. _

Yes this chapter ends abruptly, but I felt it was more fitting. Anyway, I promise there will be some IchiRuki in the following chapters, just gotta find the right situation for it.

Please R&R and I'll update soon.


End file.
